


Our Willing Pet

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dom Anakin, Domme Padmé, Emperor Anakin Skywalker, Empress Padmé Amidala, Light Dom/sub, Sub Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Ahsoka had heard a lot about Emperor Skywalker and Empress Amidala. Of course, she had, they were the most powerful couple in the galaxy. She had heard of the stories of the Emperor once being a heroic Jedi, being the man who singlehandedly turned the Clone Wars on his head. She had heard of the stories of the Empress once being one of the fiercest senators in the then-Republic Senate, being the woman who was renowned to have made the greatest speech regarding the citizens of the then-Republic. Oh, how she wished she could have the chance to serve them.The problem was she couldn’t, and she never will. Why? She was just one of Jabba’s many slaves. Part of her wished that, one day, Imperial troops would come bursting into the palace, taking down Jabba and his men and freeing all the slaves.That’s funny because one day, that actually happened.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Our Willing Pet

Ahsoka had heard a lot about Emperor Skywalker and Empress Amidala. Of course, she had, they were the most powerful couple in the galaxy. She had heard of the stories of the Emperor once being a heroic Jedi, being the man who singlehandedly turned the Clone Wars on his head. She had heard of the stories of the Empress once being one of the fiercest senators in the then-Republic Senate, being the woman who was renowned to have made the greatest speech regarding the citizens of the then-Republic. Oh, how she wished she could have the chance to serve them.

The problem was she couldn’t, and she never will. Why? She was just one of Jabba’s many slaves. Part of her wished that, one day, Imperial troops would come bursting into the palace, taking down Jabba and his men and freeing all the slaves.

That’s funny because one day, that actually happened.

____________________

It was a typical day inside Jabba’s palace. Some slaves were dancing, others were being fed to those who desperately wanted them, while others were sat in their cells, just thinking of what they could do in their not-so-free life. That was when Ahsoka could hear the distinct sound of Imperial starfighters flying overhead along with the muffled sound of blasters firing away somewhere inside the palace. Those inside the palace began to get chaotic as they panicked, and Ahsoka had no choice but to wait inside the cell. It didn’t take long before stormtroopers made their way into the main complex of the palace, and they took down Jabba and his supposed goons.

As everything began to quiet down, the stormtroopers began getting the cells open and freeing the slaves. Each of the slaves gave their thanks before they would leave, but Ahsoka didn’t care about all that as her eyes were set on two people who had just entered the complex. It didn’t take her long to understand who they were.

It was a man and a woman. The man wore black shoulder armor to go along with his black cape, black gloves, black boots, black…everything. The woman wore black leather clothing to go with her dark purple gloves, black boots, and black cape. They were definitely Emperor Skywalker and Empress Amidala.

When Ahsoka was freed, she made her way to the two rulers, busy talking to each other in the far end of the room. She was only the second one to actually talk to them there, at least that’s from what she saw. She wanted to serve them. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to. Something in her just wanted that to be the case. Besides, it’s not like there was anyone waiting for her in the free world.

The Emperor looked at her as she approached, “Yes? What is it?”

Ahsoka sounded very shy, “Y-you’re the Emperor a-and Empress, right?”

“Yes, that’s us,” Empress Amidala answered.

“I-I want to ask something.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“I know it might sound like an odd request, but-”, Ahsoka took a deep breath. “-I want to serve you two.”

“Serve? As in like a…slave?”, the Empress asked, but both she and her husband looked confused.

Ahsoka shyly nodded, “Yes, as in a slave.”

“Really? I mean, we did just free you,” she pointed out.

“Yes, besides, nobody’s waiting for me on the other side.”

“A-are you sure this is what you really want?”, the Emperor spoke up. “To be ours?”

“Yes,” Ahsoka sighed. “I know it’s very hard to believe, but I want this.”

The Emperor looked to his wife, and the two of them began to discuss, “Should we?”

“Hmm, I’m sure she could be our servant.”

“Wouldn’t that already be the handmaidens?”

“Not necessarily, Anakin.”

“So, would that be a yes, Padmé?”

Padmé nodded, “Mhm.”

Anakin looked to Ahsoka, “Alright, come with us.”

____________________

**_A year later…_ **

Ahsoka was waiting by one side of the room for either Anakin or Padmé to make some sort of request. The Imperial couple were busy watching an action holofilm for one of their few nights that they could spend together as they were both often busy running the galaxy. It wasn’t that hard to tell that Ahsoka herself was also trying to watch the movie, but it was quite hard since she was standing all the way across the room from where the couple were watching from.

“Ahsoka?”, Anakin turned around, looking at her.

“Yes, master?”

“Could you get me and Padmé two glasses of Corellian whiskey?”

Ahsoka nodded, “Yes, master.” She then made her way to their not-so-minibar and took a bottle of Corellian whiskey and poured it into two separate glasses. She then took the bar tray and placed the two glasses onto it before slowly making her way to the couple. That was until a loud explosion came from the holofilm, and Ahsoka was surprised and stumbled, causing both glasses to fall off the bar tray and break upon hitting the ground. Ahsoka gasped before breathing slowly, fear easily getting the better of her now. She was going to be thrown away now if not tortured.

Padmé and Anakin looked behind to see the two shattered glasses along with the spill with Ahsoka looking at them shyly before looking down at her feet, seemingly almost about to cry. Padmé stood up quietly and made her way to Ahsoka, and Ahsoka looked down even more, desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

“Are you…scared?”, Padmé asked, her voice quiet, sending shivers through Ahsoka.

Ahsoka nodded quickly, “Yes, mistress.”

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. “Go ahead.”

“P-please d-don’t throw me away. Thi-is is all I have, and I…really enjoy serving you t-two. Please don’t get rid o-of me,” Ahsoka said, the first few tears flowing down her cheeks. “I promise I won’t make the same mistake a-again.”

“Hush, _pet_ , shh,” Ahsoka, despite crying, savored how she was called. She didn’t know why, but she liked it. “We won’t throw you away. You’re safe here, safe with us, safe with me and Anakin,” Ahsoka melted in the Empress’ embrace. “You’re safe, dear. You’re okay.”

Ahsoka didn’t really notice Anakin joining in on the embrace until she looked up at Padmé, “You’re…not throwing me away?”

Padmé smiled softly before shaking her head, “No, my dear. In fact, we’ll give you something better.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll be our _pet_ now rather than our slave. We’ll take care of you. Me and Anakin will. You’ll be safe. You’ll be protected. You’ll be loved,” she reassured him, and Ahsoka smiled lightly at Padmé’s last line.

“Come with us, you deserve a good rest,” Anakin said before leading the two to their large bed. Ahsoka was hesitant at first, but Padmé was insistent on having her get on the bed, and needless to say, the bed was comfier than any other bed that she had laid on before.

Ahsoka was laying down in between Padmé and Anakin before speaking up in a soft voice, “What would my job be now?”

“Nothing,” Padmé answered. “We’ll take care of you, and we’ll handle everything. Good owners have to take good care of their pets, right?”

“That’s what we’re doing,” Anakin smiled at Ahsoka, and she responded with a small smile of her own.

“Thank you, master, mistress,” Ahsoka said.

Anakin shook his head lightly, “Call us Anakin and Padmé.”

“Thank you, Anakin, Padmé,” she corrected herself.

“No problem, dear,” Padmé whispered before Ahsoka melted in Padmé’s arms, sighing softly in comfort.

____________________

Ahsoka’s eyes fluttered open. It was a new day on Coruscant. She noticed that Anakin and Padmé weren’t with her on the bed anymore. She was worried for a few moments until she saw the two of them sat by the small table near the window leading to the balcony.

Padmé put down the mug she was sipping on and smiled lightly at her, “How was your sleep, dear pet?”

Ahsoka smiled though there were telltale signs she was still sleepy, “Better than any other sleep I’ve ever had. I…just never felt as safe when I was alone.”

Anakin spoke up, “You won’t be alone if that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

“Well, come here, dear, we’ll get you something to eat,” Padmé said.

“Alright,” Ahsoka stretched her arms before sauntering to where the other two were.

Anakin then got up and began preparing Ahsoka’s food, and Padmé spoke to Ahsoka, “Ahsoka, I was just wondering. What are your thoughts on…being a princess?”

Ahsoka seemed confused, “A princess?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know. I mean, I’d like it, but I-I’m not sure I can handle the d-duties of one,” Ahsoka stammered.

“Actually, it’s really simple. If you want, I can help you out,” Padmé offered.

“Why would you offer to teach me about being a princess?”

Padmé smiled before taking a folder from a nearby shelf and placing it on the table, “Don’t ever feel pressured to agree, just saying.”

Ahsoka opened the folder. On the top were the words _Adoption Form_ printed in bold, and she checked and saw her name with the parents written as _Anakin Skywalker_ and _Padmé Amidala-Skywalker_ written under with signatures.

“This is so we have official custody over you, so I guess you could say that makes us officially in charge,” Padmé pointed out. “You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to. Also, if you want, we could still treat you like our pet.”

“Will you help me with my…duties if I end up having them?”, Ahsoka asked.

“Oh, of course, I will. Anakin can help you, too.”

Ahsoka smiled, “Then, I’ll agree.”

It didn’t take long before Anakin came back with Ahsoka’s food, and he asked, “So, pet beloved, did you accept our offer?”

Ahsoka beamed, “Yep.”

“I suppose you’ll be _Princess_ Ahsoka Skywalker now.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Will you be the Crown Princess? Heir to the throne?”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, “Oh, uh, I haven’t decided yet.”

“It’s alright. We won’t be quitting anytime soon,” Anakin reassured before pressing a kiss to Ahsoka’s forehead, and Padmé followed with a forehead kiss of her own before speaking.

“Don’t worry, little princess, you’ll be safe with us. We promise.”


End file.
